The Pokemunks Summer Vacation
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: When Alvin, his brothers, the Chipettes, Dawn and Kenny graduate high school, they go with Ash, Angie, Paul, Alexis, May and Drew on a vacation to Malia. Read as the group get into many goof-ups and humiliations and later find love. RATED M FOR MENTIONS OF SEX AND CURSING...AMONG OTHER THINGS.


**Hey, it's me! Another great idea from me! This story is a crossover between Pokemon and Alvin & The Chipmunks that parodies The Inbetweeners Movie. The shippings are MorpheusShipping, BlackRoseShipping, ContestShipping and PenguinShipping. There are several scene changes, however. The ties are: Alvin/Jay, Simon/Simon, Theodore/Will, Drew/Neil, Brittney/Jane, Jeanette/Lucy, Eleanor/Alison, May/Lisa and Ash, my OC Alexis, Paul, Angie, Dawn and Kenny are themselves.**

**Well, enough of that! Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon or Alvin & The Chipmunks? Nnnope. I only own my OCs, Alexis and Laura, my OC for any stories for Alvin and The Chipmunks that I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Graduation and Decision**

"So you see, the thing is, Dave; he could reapply next year, but if he defers and tries again for Vanderbilt College, then he'll probably lose his place at Harvard, which if it was me, is a good university, but not my dream. Do you think it matters in the long term, or is the subject and standard of degree more important?", Ash said to his best friend Theodore Seville's adoptive father. Dave was watching them carefully.

"So I got married.", Dave said to the boys.

"What?", Theodore asked curiously.

"To Delia. We got married.", Dave said. After this was said, Ash's mother sat next to him.

"You mean remarried.", Ash asked indignantly.

"This time it's for keeps, though.", Delia said calmly.

"When did this happen?", Ash asked, slightly miffed.

"Couple of weeks ago. I was going to invite you, but I know how you are around people.", Dave said.

"How am I?", Ash asked.

"Awkward. Weird.", Dave answered.

"I don't live in a cave. I live in the suburbs in Hollywood. I spend my entire life around people. As much as I like to, it's almost impossible to avoid them.", Ash said.

"See, this is what I mean.", Dave told him.

"I see.", Theodore said.

"So, do you guys have any plans for the summer?", Delia asked.

"Oh, you're changing the subject?", Ash asked. Delia nodded in response.

"Fine. I don't know. I guess Theo and I will be going on holiday with our brothers, sisters and friends.", Ash said.

"Oh, this should be good. What do you have planned? Trans-Siberian Express? Fossil hunting in Dorset? Or maybe something even weirder?", Dave asked.

"No, actually something normal. We're just going somewhere normal, with our normal friends, to a place full of normal people.", Ash said.

"And you, of course.", Dave added. Ash could only sigh in response.

* * *

**ASH'S POV**

In case you were wondering, that was me with my new step-father. So this is where I now live. Not just me, but my sister Alexis and her boyfriend Paul. Coming to LA is a long story. Well, not that long. I came in second in the Unova League and left behind most of my friends. So it is basically cliché. Plus, the move was 2 years ago, which means I'm still not used to things. So that's how I ended up here, in the very definition of suburbia. Safe, comforting, stifling, boring, and I couldn't wait to fucking leave. Maybe that's somewhat unfair, as they do say that you never know what goes on behind the net curtains of suburbia. I'm currently heading to my bedroom to prepare for the holiday.

* * *

**The next day... (Back to normal POV)**

It was the last ever day of school for Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, along with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Kengo. The head of Senior Year was going to say a few inspirational words, and if ever there was a man for the job, it wasn't the lunatic giant, Mr Bruce.

"I will forget each and every one of you almost immediately, so if you do happen to find yourself at a loose end next year and think it might be nice to pop in and see how we're getting on, don't. This isn't the Dead Poets Society and I'm not that bloke off TV who keeps getting kids to sing in choirs. I especially don't want to hear about how well you're settling down at University or how much growing up you've done over the last 12 months. At best, I am ambivalent towards most of you, but some of you I actively dislike, for no other reason than your poor personal hygiene", he then looked over at a boy smelling his underarm before resuming, "or your irritating personalities.", he said, making Kenny, Simon and Theodore look around.

"I hope I've made myself clear on this point and in case you think I'm joking, I'm not. I assure you that once my legal obligation to look after your best interests is removed, I can be one truly nasty fucker.", he said. He then picked up his clipboard.

"Good luck with the rest of your lives and try not to kill anyone. It reflects very badly on all of us here.", he finished as he left the room. Everyone then got out of their seats.

"Slightly more upbeat than I was expecting.", Theodore said before leaving his seat. Everyone heard the old saying, 'Your school days are the best days of your life' but Theodore thought that the only way that would be true for him would be if he went straight from school to prison and stayed there forever until he died.

Everyone had collected the last of their things from their lockers and had started talking about their plans for the future when three large bullies came up to them.

"Okay. One last one for luck.", said the lead bully before giving Kenny a wedgie.

"Good. Old-school wedgie. To be admired in a way. Squashing the crotch now. That definitely did not tickle.", said Kenny. Just then, a chipette wearing a white blouse and a black skirt came by.

"Jake. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Put him down.", she commanded. The bully then put Kenny down.

"Alright, calm down. We're just saying goodbye to Bender Squad. Have a nice life, dickheads!", Jake said, calling the group by their much-disliked nickname before he and his goons walked by.

"Oh, grow up!", Brittney yelled after them. She then turned to Kenny.

"You OK, Kenny?", the new chippete asked.

"Slightly chafed ass crack, but basically fine, thanks, Laura.", Kenny said.

"Good. Hi, Simon.", Laura asked. Simon ignored her.

"Okay, bye then", Laura said before walking away.

"Fucking bitch.", Simon said as soon as Laura was out of earshot.

"Is she?", Theodore asked.

"No. Oh, God. I just really miss her.", Simon sobbed. Theodore kept trying to get everyone to help before Kenny stepped in.

"It's all right, mate. I understand. Anyone would miss those tits.", Kenny said trying to help.

"It's not that, Kenny.", Simon said.

"Is it her lovely snatch?", he asked.

"No." was the reply, followed by a shrug from Kenny.

"I know it feels rough now, Si, but you just need to give it some time.", Theodore said.

"I'm just worried I'll never get over her.", Simon said, quite depressed.

"I can help you with that.", Alvin said.

"Can you?", Simon asked.

"Yeah. From now on, every time you mention the Moanatronic-5000, you get a slap in the balls.", Alvin said.

"You mean Laura?", Simon asked. Wrong move, followed by a slap to the crotch by Alvin.

"Ow! For fuck's sake, Alvin!", Simon said angrily.

"You were warned.", Kenny said.

"How is that helping?", Simon asked, quite infuriated at his brother.

"Stopped you from crying like a baby for one.", Alvin responded simply.

"So my life's still ruined, but now my balls ache too. Thanks, Alvin.", Simon said.

"Hi, guys. You were taking so long, I thought I'd come in and get you.", said a voice. The boys looked and saw their new stepbrother, Ash, their new stepsister, Alexis, and their romantic partners, Angie Aoi and Paul Shinji. Their friends, May Maple and Drew Hayden were also present. They were briefed on the events following the graduation speech. It was safe to say that Ash agreed with Alvin's methods to an extent.

"What are we going to do? Simon's life is basically and effectively ruined.", May said.

"No. His life's just about to begin, May. Now that Simon's been dumped, we can all go on a mental holiday together. Two weeks of sun, sea, sex, sand, booze, sex, minge, fanny and tits. And booze! And sex!", Alvin said.

"He's put it horrifically, but he's probably right. A holiday would definitely take his mind off her.", Theodore said.

"Plus, it's the perfect time to go.", Ash added.

"Yeah, they say the summer is the best time for a summer holiday.", Drew said.

"Come on, Simon! What do you say? The lads on tour!", Kenny said.

"And the gals.", Eleanor said.

"And Paul.", Angie and Alexis added.

"Yes. And me. One of the lads.", Paul said.

"Yeah, fuck it, go on then. Maybe it will help.", Simon said, finally accepting the idea.

"Of course it will! And I promise you, Si, we'll go somewhere full of fit birds, it'll be like shooting clunge in a barrel.", Alvin said happily.

"What a lovely image.", Theodore said sarcastically.

So that was it. The Chipmunks, Chippetes and the couple of Dawn and Kenny were no longer schoolboys and schoolgirls, and to celebrate their independence, they were off on the holiday of a lifetime without their parents. After they made them pay for it.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! Sorry for not updating in nearly 3 months. School, YouTube videos on my iPad and all that. Please read and review. Ah, well. Tallyho!**


End file.
